


Proud of You[Septiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Jack gets worked up whenever he has to do a solo panel, but Mark's always there to cheer him on.





	Proud of You[Septiplier]

[Mark's POV]

Everything was going nicely.

The guys were throwing out jokes and everyone seemed comfortable. I was a bit worried about Ethan, but he's doing great.

And the turn out? Huge as always.

Bob said it earlier, but it amazes me too that we're always able to fill the whole room, that people actually want to see us dick around on a big stage.

But our ramblings gone on long enough, time to tell everyone the exciting news!

[Jack's POV]

Very fucking elegant is the only way I can describe him.

All of them actually.

But especially him.

Mark could take this crowd on alone, no doubt in my mind. Me on the other hand, I'm excited for my panel alone, but terrified at the same time.

As I zoned in and out of my thoughts, while occasionally laughing at my friends on stage, hearing them say my name made my skin prickle with nerves a tad bit.

I'm sure everyone is wondering why I'm not up there though.

"Is he here?" Mark asked.

Of course I'm here, dumbass! You think I'd miss this?

I put my hand up and waved as Mark explained to everyone why I wasn't on their panel.

"It's not because we don't like him, we love that guy. You know what's on this necklace? It says Sean on it, with a heart! Love that guy!"

And everyone aww's.

My heart stopped, jeez Mark, laying it on thick, let everyone know about us! 

And when did he get a necklace with my name on it?

After Mark's announcement of them doing tours and a fun panel ending, I met up with the boys to congratulate them.

It was just a short 'great job guys,' and hugs all around, before they were ushered away.

I would've tried to follow, but Robin and I had other plans, and I was still getting mentally prepared for my own panel.

[Mark's POV]

Our panel went off without a hitch! And Ethan and Girbeagly's signing went great.

Well, from what I saw from the floor.

Probably wasn't one of my best ideas to record myself crawling around backstage, but it was fun.

I've actually been having a lot of fun this Pax, but one thing is missing...

Jack.

I wanted to at least stay at the same hotel as him, but things didn't work out.

Both of our schedules are pretty tight too, so I've hardly gotten to see him.

But I am excited for his panel today, no way I would miss it.

And of course it's going amazingly.

Jack just steals the room. His smile and the pure enjoyment shinning in his eyes is heartwarming, and him breaking the rule of not going off stage to hug people is both adorable and endearing.

I had to sneak a little picture of him in and post it to twitter. God, I'm so proud of him, he's doing so well on his own.

I immediately shot up out my seat when that fan gave him our necklace, to make sure everyone saw mine too.

I thought they were so cute. Since my puzzle piece says Sean, I assumed his said Mark, but he didn't look at it while on stage.

After his panel ended, I waited for him to get off the stage along with Robin.

"He did amazing." Robin said with a smirk and I happily nodded in agreement.

"I know! He was great." I said as I finally caught a glimpse of bright green hair.

[Jack's POV]

Well that was nerve-wracking! But fun nonetheless.

It always upsets me when I don't get to everyone in the line though. I wish I could just talk to, high five, and or hug everyone there, but that would probably take all day.

I hope I didn't cause too much trouble with breaking the rule, couldn't help but be a hypocrite in some of those situations.

I collected the necklace I was handed and made my way through the backstage.

Ugh, I just hope I did well enough.

I feel like I did, but it'll be nice to get some feedback from Robin and... Mark?

A small smile came to my face as I finally looked at the necklace that fan gave me.

It was a little puzzle piece with Mark's name on it, probably matching Mark's own with my name on it.

I sighed as I walked, feedback from Mark would be great too. Just hearing his soothing voice say I did a good job would make me-

"You're going to fall flat on your face if you don't watch where you're going, babe." A deep voice chuckled.

"Oblivious to everything." Robin mumbled.

"Will ye two shut up! I am hyper-vigilant!" I shouted, "Don't know why yer hear anteway."

"Me? Well of course I'm hear to gloat about my panel being better." Mark teased.

"Yea, yea sure he is. You did good out there man." Robin praised.

"Thanks! I was fockin nervous! Sweating bullets." I stated, only to be caught off guard by another embrace, and words that melted my heart.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you. You always do an awesome job on panels." Mark whispered, squeezing me tight.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

The words I needed to hear, from the person I needed to hear them from.

"Ye trying to get me to cry Merk!? I swear it's not working!" I lied as I buried my face in his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

Anyone could've said they were proud of me, but because it was him, it made the words sound like something more.

_Unbelievably proud of you._

It wasn't just pride in that sentence, there was adoration, admiration, respect, and love. So much love.

"Guys, we probably should be going. They do have to get ready for the next panel." Robin reminded us.

Mark and I chuckled as we finally pulled away from the embrace.

"Yea, your right. Let's go." I happily said as we quickly hurried out, hoping not to get ambushed by fans.

"You got your necklace, I see." Mark said, pointing to the silver chain in my hand.

"Mhm, wanna put it on for me?" I questioned.

I handed Mark the necklace, all smiles as he draped it over my chest and fastened it around my neck.

"Looks great." He assured.

"Yea, I need to thank that fan again, these are awesome." 

Mark nodded in agreement as he stepped closer to me, looking around the hall we were standing in.

"I'll uh, I'll be making my way on to the floor, see you guys there." Robin quickly said, while he rushed away.

I giggled as I felt Mark hug me again.

Letting out a content sigh, I hugged him back once more, "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you more, Sean." Mark's deep voice reverberated through my body as his hands came up to cup my face, "I really am proud of you."

"Proud of you too, Merk."

I slowly closed my eyes as Mark connected our lips.

The kiss was sweet and chaste, but still took my breath away and made my knees weak.

I clung to Mark as tight as I could, letting him know just how much I needed this. 

I had signings to get through and meet-ups to do still, but with this little confidence boost from Mark, I knew the rest of Pax would go smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/markiplier/status/840316532974592002 freaking Mark! Too cute!
> 
> If you haven't watched their panels from the last pax, please do! Mark saying how much he loves Sean is adorable!


End file.
